


Bond

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/">nywcgirl</a> who has once written a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6393883">fic with Peter training wolves</a> and Neal showing some unusual behaviour around the pack :P Though this doesn't exactly happen in the fic, I kinda figure it happens at some point, heee :P</p><p>This fills the<i><b> pack</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[nywcgirl](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/) who has once written a [fic with Peter training wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6393883) and Neal showing some unusual behaviour around the pack :P Though this doesn't exactly happen in the fic, I kinda figure it happens at some point, heee :P
> 
> This fills the _ **pack**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/61dmx4yvx7veq4w/pack.png?dl=0)  



End file.
